


beautiful time

by ahnseongz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, can't think of a title too, idk what to tag honestly, minhee is here too, seongmin works at a flower shop, serim and woobin are only mentioned, soft gongtang, theater club auditions, wonjin appears at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnseongz/pseuds/ahnseongz
Summary: seongmin auditioned for the school's theater club
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 36





	beautiful time

**Author's Note:**

> i did this instead of studying for my examinations lmao
> 
> i also couldn't think of a title but i was listening to nct dream's beautiful time and walk you home while i thought about this. so i guess it's kinda inspired by it? even though i changed the flow halfway hehe
> 
> enjoy !! <3

_**monday — starship high** _

"alright class, the theatre club will now announce the audition results for this year's school play. best of luck to everyone!" their teacher excitedly chirps, "wonjin, you may go ahead."

"thank you mr. chae."

ham wonjin, the theatre club president from class 12-A, comes forward and greets them with a bow.

“good afternoon, 11-B! first of all, we would like to give our thanks to everyone who was interested in joining. this class had the most people who auditioned so we wanted to announce it personally. each of you did well but unfortunately, we had to only choose some of you to proceed to the callbacks on saturday.

_"this is it, ahn seongmin. you got this!_

“when i call your name, please stand up so we could acknowledge you."

wonjin takes a final look at the paper he was holding to make sure he got the names right, 

_baek jiheon_

_kim minseo_

_kim taeyoung_

_kang minhee_

_im yeojin_

_ahn yujin_

“please give them a round of applause!”

seongmin felt like the classroom was getting smaller. his mind was too foggy to notice that someone was calling his name. he didn't realize everyone left the room already.

what was he even thinking? he should've joined the book club instead! was he really _that_ bad of an actor? maybe he set his expectations too high. how is he supposed to face his friends now? they even planned a surprise for him that he accidentally found out!

_"seongmin?"_

he gets startled upon hearing the familiar voice of his seatmate. he looks up to see taeyoung staring at him worriedly.

**_kim taeyoung_ **, the transferee he just met a few months ago when the school year started. they became close when taeyoung was assigned to sit next to seongmin. the younger wasn't much of a social butterfly compared to the other when it comes to new people, yet they instantly clicked when they got to be partners for a class activity.

they sometimes eat lunch together whenever they aren't with their own set of friends. seongmin has his own friends from another class, while taeyoung is always with his cousin and his friends that were a year level higher. taeyoung was also the one who encouraged seongmin to audition for the theater. he saw him taking interest when their teacher told them about the play. knowing seongmin, he would be scared to try at first, but taeyoung was persistent. they practiced together for two weeks and eventually seongmin got to enjoy what he was doing.

taeyoung bends down to meet seongmin's eye level. he gently takes the latter's hands and squeezes it.

"hey, are you okay?" 

"i… failed the auditions." he says with a heavy sigh. "i'm honestly not that disappointed, i'm just embarrassed and worried about what the others would think of me. what _you_ would think of me. you helped me a lot, taeyoung-ah. i'm sad i couldn't do it with you anymore."

taeyoung doesn't say anything. chills run down to seongmin's spine when he feels taeyoung's arms come around him for a hug. it was a comforting feeling for seongmin.

"seongmin, no. i know you really gave your all for this, we all did. you were amazing out there! i even heard the other class praising you. should we try to ask the theatre club about it?"

"it's fine, youngtae." seongmin detaches himself away from taeyoung. "nothing will change anyway. i can always audition again next year."

"you sure?"

"it's one thing that i already gave it a try, right? besides, we only prepared for a short time. at least i won’t have to stop helping my mom with her flower shop every weekend for the meetings.

knowing that taeyoung couldn’t force seongmin with this, he pouts as a sign of giving up and offers the younger to go to the nearest ice cream shop. he’ll treat him with his favorite mint chocolate ice cream instead.

“ah you know me too well, taeyoungie," the shorter boy exclaims and grabs the taller’s hand excitedly. “let’s go!”

**_saturday — ahn’s bloom boutique_ **

_“seongmin-ah!”_

“what is it, mom?” seongmin was busy tying a ribbon for the bouquet a man in his late 20s ordered. he patiently waited for seongmin to finish. when the younger was done, he sticks a red message card on the kraft paper and hands it to the customer.

“thank you! my girlfriend would love this,” he shares to seongmin.

_ah, romance…_

“are you all set with the pre-orders? we have quite a lot of pickups today.” 

seongmin bids goodbye to the man before walking near to his mother, “yup! i only need to sort them and they’ll be ready to go.”

“alright, can you also do me a favor and deliver these to the seo residence at 1pm?” mrs. ahn requests, pointing at the gift bag and a bouquet of lilies beautifully arranged on the table.

“it’s woobin’s birthday and his mom ordered flowers for him earlier. i can’t bring these today since i still have to stop by the bank and the post office."

“okay, it’s been a long time since i last saw them anyway.”

moments later, seongmin was left alone at the flower shop. he was on his phone when he heard the ringing of the door chime. thinking a customer had entered, he was preparing to say his usual greeting but stopped after seeing taeyoung taking off his favorite black beanie.

“youngtae? you’re already done with the callbacks?”

“hi seongie! what are you up to today?” the taller boy cheerfully asks. 

“nothing much. i have to wait for some customers to pick up their orders later though.”

“do you have time to get bubble tea with me right now?”

“i guess i could. my mom left to do some stuff and i need to bring these to woobin hyung’s house. you know him too, right?”

“of course, serim sunbae’s boyfriend. i’ll go with you and carry that gift then.”

“okay, i’ll just close the shop first while we’re gone.”

the walk to the seo residence wasn't that far. it was 20 minutes of taeyoung telling random stories while seongmin was just listening and laughing at the other boy. seongmin wanted to ask about the theater callbacks but kept on forgetting to. when they arrived at their destination, they were greeted by woobin's mom getting out of her car holding groceries. the two helped her carry the bags and mrs. seo thanked them after.

"is this your boyfriend, seongmin?"

seongmin took a quick glance at taeyoung before denying it, “we’re only friends, auntie! nothing more.”

“hmm, if you say so. you look very flustered, young man.” the older lady teases, making taeyoung laugh and seongmin trying to pinch him to stop.

“anyway, thank you again for the help and delivering these! woobin’s boyfriend took him on a date so we’ll give it when he gets home later.”

“no problem, auntie! please tell hyung i said happy birthday. we’ll get going now.”

“will do, take care!”

now at their favorite bubble tea store, they looked for a seat but there was none available. it was quite crowded so they decided to not stay anymore and finish their drinks during the walk back to the flower shop. taeyoung was the one who ordered and seongmin went outside by the entrance.

while he was waiting for the older boy, seongmin couldn't help but think of what mrs. seo asked earlier. before today, he never gave a thought to the idea of taeyoung being his boyfriend— nor having one soon. it's not that he isn't interested in dating, he just has high standards. he’s also cautious when it comes to getting close with other people. it even took him a long time to be comfortable with his own friends when they first met!

taeyoung was an exception though. something about that boy made seongmin easily trust him. he really likes having taeyoung around, he's sweet and considerate.

honestly, if he had to choose his ideal type, it would actually be taeyoung.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


okay.

  
  


he finds the latter attractive. 

  
  


seongmin couldn't deny that. 

  
  


one of his favorite assets of taeyoung is that whenever he smiles or laughs, his eyes twinkle like the stars in the night sky. he also has a cute little dimple which seongmin secretly likes to coo at. taeyoung might be clingy sometimes, but he knows how to make seongmin laugh and feel free. even though seongmin isn’t that fond of skinship, he always lets the taller hug him or play with his hands.

  
  


**_!!! buzz !!!_ **

**_new message from: kang minhee 11-b_ **

**minhee:**

seongmin! do you perhaps know if there's another way to reach taeyoung? 

i think his phone is off. the theatre club wants to confirm if he really won't change his mind

**seongmin:**

we’re hanging out right now, he's ordering bubble tea for us.

what do you mean if he won't change his mind? is this about the callbacks? 

you're still at school?

**minhee:**

the callbacks have yet to start tho, we changed the time last minute

also, didn't he tell you he backed out to join the play?

**seongmin:**

what? why?? he didn't say anything

i even thought he was done with his turn before he came here

**minhee:**

he never specified but i think i now have a guess why lmao

anyway, thanks seongmin! i'll tell wonjin hyung that he's not coming.

we're going to start now. enjoy your date!

  
  


he was about to deny that he’s on a date when taeyoung called his attention. he thanked the boy after getting his order and they started to walk back to the shop.

“was your mom looking for you already?”

“nope, it was minhee. he asked if i know another way to contact you since they couldn’t reach your phone.”

“oh, i didn’t bring it with me.”

“what? you should always have your phone whenever you go out! what if something happens and you couldn’t contact anyone for an emergency?”

“the battery’s dead and i couldn’t find the charger. my dad dropped me off at your mom’s shop and will pick me up again later so i didn’t think it was necessary.”

seongmin hums in response. 

_he could’ve borrowed mine though??_

“anyway, so you’re really missing out on the callbacks? that’s why you ignored my question earlier?”

“oh that. well it’s— ”

  
  


**_!!! buzz !!!_ **

**_new message from mom <3_ **

  
  


“wait, my mom texted me.”

  
  


**mom:**

sweetie where are you? are you on your way back?

  
  


seongmin slightly panicked. for a while there he forgot about work. taeyoung, who peaked at the message, told him that they should run. at least they’re only a few more blocks away from the shop. they finished their drinks and threw the empty cups at the garbage can they saw. they were preparing to run across the street until an unexpected event had occurred. 

the rain started pouring. 

taeyoung held seongmin back and dragged him to the nearest waiting shed to dry off their semi-wet clothes.

“let’s stay here first, seongie. we don’t want you to get sick, don’t we?” taeyoung states while leaning down, not minding the close distance between them. seongmin on the other hand, blushes at the taller boy. 

he takes a seat on the bench and taeyoung follows after. “you still haven’t answered my question though.”

“i didn’t get to prepare for it because we had a lot of quizzes this week, remember?” 

before seongmin could retaliate, taeyoung continued. “by the way, i also plan on volunteering to work for your mom every weekend. i saw the sign earlier as i was coming in. thought i could give you both an extra hand for a lesser workload.”

“since when were you interested in flowers?”

“ever since you told me the different meanings of each flower when you toured me around the school garden before. the rose you gave me was pretty too, i still have it.”

“shouldn’t that be withered by now?”

“it is, but i don’t want to throw it.”

seongmin was going to wonder why but was visibly startled with the loud thunder. taeyoung swiftly moved his hands and placed it on both seongmin’s ears, covering and caressing it with his thumb to calm him down. he remembered that the younger boy does that whenever he gets scared.

seongmin wasn’t expecting the gesture so he quickly removed himself from taeyoung and sat up straight again.

“do you want to wear my beanie? you’re kinda shivering.” taeyoung offers. seongmin remained silent and just stared at him, making the other even more concerned.

"why are you always so nice to me, taeyoung?"

"uh, because i like you?"

"what?!"

"what? isn't it obvious by now, seongmin? that’s why i’m here right now because i'd rather be with you than those theatre kids.” taeyoung rubbed his nape, mumbling the last few words but it was loud enough that seongmin could hear it.

surprised at the sudden confession, he looked away from the older boy and tried to change the topic, “i thought you really wanted to be part of the play?”

“i only joined because you also wanted to, seongie. i wanted to help you out even though i had no plans on joining clubs this year. i don’t mind anything if it means i get to spend time with you.”

still trying to ignore taeyoung’s gaze, the two became quiet since seongmin couldn't think of what to say again. the rain finally stopped pouring and taeyoung stood up to look at the clouds.

now facing seongmin, he breaks the silence. 

"the rain's gone. should we continue walking now?"

"no, i want it to rain again."

"huh? i thought you're rushing to get back already."

seongmin takes a good look at the brown-haired boy and flashes a short yet sincere smile,

“i think i like you too, kim taeyoung."

just for today, his mother would understand if seongmin stayed out longer, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!
> 
> twitter: sunrisepsr


End file.
